My Dark Side
by Lenora
Summary: The kidnapping of the National's trophy wasn't truly an attack against the New Directions…it was a plot to get Blaine back in competing shape. Aka Hunter and Sebastian do Kurt's bidding.


Title: My Dark Side

Author: Lenora

Pairing,Character(s): Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Hunter, Dave Karofsky

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 2,970

Spoilers: Up to "Dynamic Duets", select spoilers from "Thanksgiving"

Summary: The kidnapping of the National's trophy wasn't truly an attack against the New Directions…it was a plot to get Blaine back in competing shape. Aka Hunter and Sebastian do Kurt's bidding.

A/N: This was written in the week between "Dynamic Duets" and "Thanksgiving". So obviously, I didn't know at the time that Kurt was going to stay in New York. The only bit taken from "Thanksgiving" was the Warbler songs and the fact that Sectionals took place at McKinley.

**My Dark Side**

Sebastian Smythe watched from the upper deck of the outside of the Dalton Academy for Boys as two boys dressed as superheroes ran across the lawn holding a trophy as tall as one of the boys. Sebastian couldn't help the smirk that stole across his face as Hunter ranted next to him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and calmly dialed a number. "Hey, it's me. It's done."

In New York, a fresh faced Vogue intern smiled at the words. "Thanks Sebastian. I know he was drowning there for a bit. Tell Hunter thank you and I'll see him at Christmas at Dad's DC home." Kurt Hummel hung up the phone and turned to smile at the boy sitting across the table of the hole in the wall coffee shop. "Sorry about that Dave."

Back in Westerville, Sebastian put his phone away and turned so that his back was against the railing. "Kurt says thanks. What I want to know is if the two of you are cousins, why the hell didn't he go here first instead of that hell hole?"

Hunter rolled his eyes at the banner that trailed after Blaine's car as it raced out of the parking lot. He turned to Sebastian. "Uncle Burt didn't feel comfortable with the money that my aunt's side of the family had. He was a mechanic, the son of a mechanic, and he taught his son to be a damn fine mechanic even if Kurt was gay and more interested in musicals than cars. The only thing he allowed the money to be used for was paying for Kurt's credit card bills. His clothes weren't knock offs or on sale, most of the time he paid full price but told his friends that they weren't what they appeared to be."

Sebastian smirked and recalled his many digs at Kurt's clothes. He had noticed immediately that they were the real deal, even if they were paired together in odd ways at times. His digs had at first been meant as a way to subtly indicate to Kurt that he knew what they really were. After that first fight at the Lima Bean though, they had evolved into a fun snarking exercise with the older boy.

Hunter noticed the smirk and rolled his eyes. He had heard tales about Sebastian's conquests after he arrived but he hadn't seen the senior in full seduce mode yet. "So which are you thinking of?" he asked bored. "My cousin or Blaine? Since they're both single."

Sebastian eyed Hunter without turning his head. "A few months ago, I would have said Blaine because my pride was still hurting over him rejecting me. However, with him not turning to me to cheat on Kurt with, which I'm actually grateful for, I'd have to say Kurt. Blaine missed his shot. I think it's time to turn my sights on Kurt."

Hunter just rolled his eyes at Sebastian and moved back into the Warbler common room.

XxXxX

Kurt sipped his coffee and just smiled at Dave. He hadn't been expecting to run into the other man outside the Vogue offices but he was really glad that he did. He would be the first to admit that he had dropped the ball on keeping in touch with Dave after his suicide attempt. The pitfalls of senior year and the drama with Blaine had just sucked up all his attention until it was September and he realized that he hadn't spoken to Dave since the day he went home from the hospital.

Dave returned the smile as he finished the reading for one of his classes. He pointedly closed the book and deposited it back in his bag. "Sorry about that, but I _had_ to get that read before class today. I was up all night working on an essay for another class or I would have done it last night. So how do you like New York? I bet you love it," he said with a teasing grin. "You go to that school you wanted to get into?"

Kurt's smile dimmed a bit at the question. "No. I got a call back and killed my audition. Even the dean of the school praised it, saying that Hugh Jackman would be proud of what I did with the song. Rachel choked on her audition, but being Rachel Berry, she didn't give up. She basically stalked the dean for a month and a half, finally driving to see her to beg for her to attend Nationals. It must have paid off because Rachel got in and I didn't."

Dave frowned. "That blows. And totally unfair. She didn't do her audition; she shouldn't have been rewarded for stalking the dean and given a spot in the school over you. Couldn't you have protested that shit?"

Kurt laughed bitterly. "And be known as the guy that had to whine to get in the school? Or, among our friends, be known as the guy that denied Rachel Berry her dream? No thanks on both accounts. I like my internship at Vogue Online and I'll reaudition for NYADA for the spring semester."

Dave couldn't stop himself from reaching across the table and squeezing Kurt's hand like he had done for him in the hospital. He received a thin smile in return along with a return squeeze of his hand. He reluctantly pulled back when he remembered the news that he wanted to tell Kurt. However he was cut off by Kurt's voice.

"So how do you like NYU? Are you still planning on becoming a sports manager?"

Dave smiled happily. "I love it. I get to learn to do what I love while also being able to play ball with guys that don't give a damn that I'm gay. I know the first couple years will be hectic because of my classes, playing ball with the guys, my job, and I've decided to volunteer at the local Trevor Project call center."

Kurt couldn't help the quiet squeal that emerged at the proof that the former bully was truly coming into his own. "That's wonderful Dave. I'm so glad that you've become the man you're meant to."

Dave grinned bashfully. "There was also something else I wanted to tell you. But after that, you get to tell me why Sebastian Smythe was calling you about something mysterious."

Kurt laughed softly. "Deal," he agreed.

Dave took a deep breath before speaking. He looked vaguely uncomfortable before visibly steeling himself. "I've met someone. He volunteers at the Trevor Project call center and he asked me out. His name is Bryce and he also goes to NYU, though he's a couple years older than us." He literally had to force himself to look at Kurt and was surprised to see the fond smile on his face.

"Was telling me that really so hard? Were you worried that I'd be upset? Sweetie, I'm _so_ happy for you," Kurt insisted, reaching back out to squeeze Dave's hand. "Just because my relationship with Blaine went belly up doesn't mean that you should _ever_ hesitate on telling me something exciting like that. What's he like?"

Dave sighed in relief. He would probably always have feelings for Kurt but he was glad that the news that he was moving on was received so well. He pulled out his phone and brought up his favorite picture of Bryce before handing it over. "He's very out and proud but also able to understand that not everyone is that comfortable with advertising their sexuality. I was assigned to trail him my first couple times at the call center and he's amazing with the people on the phone." He had a sappy grin on his face. "I don't know how effective I am, but everything I know I learned from him. He was the one to introduce me to the campus GSA and helped me find guys that were cool with me being gay that also played ball." He suddenly blushed. "He's also doing his best to prove to me that I'm attractive, something I still have trouble believing. But I'm not going to discourage his efforts," he said with a laugh. Kurt just watched him babble with a fond smile.

Kurt got up and walked around the table so he could hug his friend tightly. "I'm so happy for you. Tell you what, why don't the two of you come to mine and Rachel's for dinner and then Call Backs. You can finally show me that voice I _know_ you have, Santana ratted you out," he teased.

Dave blushed but truthfully, he did want to introduce the two men that had had so much of an impact on him and his development as a gay man. "Fine. But I'm picking the song. And you and Rachel will have to turn that infamous charm on Bryce and get him to sing. I've never heard him but if I have to sing, so does he," he bargained. Kurt laughed and agreed. "Now, stop avoiding the subject. Why was Sebastian calling you?"

Kurt sighed. "You know all about my break up, so I won't bore you with the details again. According to Tina and Brittany, who have both been keeping me up to date on Blaine, he's been punishing himself. I won't say that I'm against him punishing himself a bit since he _did_ cheat on me. However, I still care about him and don't want him to completely fall apart. I won't say no to a _little_ falling apart," he said with a smirk. "Anyway, when Blaine told me he cheated, I automatically assumed that it was Sebastian. After I calmed down and gave myself a couple days, I called Sebastian to apologize to him for still thinking he'd do something like that. He changed after February and it wasn't right that I thought he'd still be his old self. We ended up talking for over an hour that day," he confessed.

Dave nodded encouragingly when it seemed like Kurt wasn't going to continue. "And? How did that lead to him calling you?"

"So impatient," Kurt cooed. "When Tina told me that Blaine was beginning to hide himself in the new superhero club at school, I contacted Sebastian. My cousin Hunter is going to Dalton now and had just joined the Warblers, their glee club," he clarified when Dave looked confused. "With the help of Artie, a secret that he's promised to take to the grave or when I confess, whichever comes first, Sebastian and Hunter staged a break in and took our National's trophy. They promised to take good care of it and not damage it or face my wrath," he chuckled. "They supposedly stole the trophy to put the New Directions on notice and left a video in its place. The whole thing was to get Blaine out of his funk and back into a competing mood. It's apparently worked but I have no idea how yet. I think I'll interrogate Sebastian next week when I go back for Sectionals."

Dave shook his head. "You couldn't just talk to him?"

Kurt frowned. "No. He broke my heart. I don't know when I'll really be able to talk to him without wanting to claw at his face or having these pains in my chest."

Dave nodded and patted his friend's hand. An alarm on his phone beeped. "Well, I've got to go. I have to catch the train for my class." Kurt nodded and stood to hug his friend again.

XxXxX

Kurt sat on one of the staircases that led to the outside of the school, ironically the one where Dave and Blaine first met. He knew that he had been too optimistic about being able to spend an extended amount of time around Blaine, so instead of making Blaine uncomfortable right before their competition, Kurt had been the one to leave. He jumped when his phone beeped, indicating a text. He opened it eagerly when he saw that it was from Sebastian. _Hey where'd you go? Nick and Jeff are demanding good luck cuddles. When the fuck did you start giving those out and where can I get one?_ Kurt chuckled.

_Tell them to meet me in the courtyard. There they can get their good luck cuddles while you watch with jealousy._

_Cold Hummel. Real cold._

Kurt couldn't help the loud laugh as he continued down the stairs to the quad, moving towards the spot where Blaine had serenaded him upon returning to McKinley. As he rounded a corner, he could see three blazer clad figures leaning against one of the tables.

"Kurty!" Jeff squealed, running up to the countertenor and throwing his arms around Kurt. "I missed you! You never call anymore. Are Nicky and I no longer your favorite Warblers?" he pouted playfully as he clung to Kurt.

Nick laughed loudly and hugged his friend tightly. "What's funny is, he acts like this every time we see you. It's like he can never get enough of you. If I didn't feel the same, I'd totally be jealous."

Sebastian watched with an amused smirk as Kurt laughed and let himself be pawed by the two official sweethearts of the Warblers. Those two were so fluffy it was almost sickening. Movement to the side caught Sebastian's attention and he watched as the older blonde cheerleader from the New Directions caught sight of the hug.

"Ooh, Kurt good luck cuddles! I want in!" Brittany cried, running towards them and hugging them all. Sebastian watched as Kurt automatically adjusted his stance and moved an arm to bring Brittany into the hug.

"Okay seriously, when the hell did you start giving these out and why don't I rate one?" Sebastian asked, abandoning his perch on a table to walk over to the group.

"Kurt's been giving me cuddles ever since we started dancing to "Single Ladies" right after I joined Glee," Brittany said, not realizing that she was feeding Sebastian information that could be used against Kurt. "Then it became good luck cuddles right before Sectionals, especially when our set list was stolen. I know the others didn't realize that I knew what had happened. I think they think I'm dumb," she said sadly.

Sebastian felt a spike of guilt eat at him. He was guilty of thinking that once or twice himself.

Nick decided to take up the tale. "Kurt kind of instinctively hugged us after both after Jeff and I were passed over for solos for Sectionals in favor of Blaine. He didn't know us very well at the time but he still made the effort even after he had been passed over for _us_. That earned him two devoted and loyal acolytes," he teased, squeezing Kurt tightly before stepping out of the hug, letting the two blondes attempt to strangle Kurt with the force of their hugs.

Kurt eyed Sebastian warily who smirked back in response. He rolled his eyes and opened the hug, holding out an arm to the side. "Come on Meerkat, if you want one get it now." He was honestly shocked at the speed that Sebastian moved into the good luck cuddle.

Nick smirked when Jeff and Brittany discreetly moved out of the hug and it was just Kurt and Sebastian left. Nick pulled out his phone and managed to snap a picture of the two of them before a noise from the side made them aware of their surroundings and jump apart. And…because Nick was evil, he sent the picture to the rest of the Warblers with the caption "Sebastian got good luck cuddles. Be jealous…be very jealous." He knew that it would cause the team to swarm around Kurt for cuddles and possibly make Sebastian man up and ask the older teen out like it was obvious he wanted to.

Even Nick was surprised by the speed at which the Warblers escaped McKinley and crowded around Kurt, all of them asking for good luck cuddles while talking all over each other.

Jeff smiled at the bright happy look on Kurt's face as roughly twenty good looking young men crowded around him asking for his attention. The fact that most of them were straight had no bearing on the fact that they had all accepted him fully two years before when he joined their club. "You did good Nicky," Jeff whispered in his boyfriend's ear as he wrapped an arm around Nick's waist. They couldn't help but laugh at the increasingly put out expression on Sebastian's face as he watched the Warblers compete for Kurt's attention.

Suddenly the Warblers all hushed as Hunter walked towards them with a secretive smirk on his face. "So, the prodigal Warbler returns," he drawled.

Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes at the newest Warbler. "How does it feel to be constantly following in my footsteps Hunter dear?" Kurt cooed.

Hunter sneered. "Older cousin or not Kurtis, I will smother you," he threatened before smiling widely and hugging Kurt. The Warblers looked between each other and mouthed 'cousin'? A beeping noise erupted from Hunter's pocket and he looked at the Warblers. "Men, time to assemble." He looked at his cousin. "May the best team win," he offered, holding out his hand to the older boy.

"Deal," Kurt said, shaking Hunter's hand, turning to Sebastian. "And you and I are going to BreadstiX tomorrow, win or lose. I'd say tonight, but I have to get home for dinner once this is over." Sebastian smirked in response.

However, the collapse of Marley meant that the entirety of the New Directions and Warblers were worried for the girl, even if the Warblers didn't know her well. On the way to the hospital, riding with the Warblers he was closest to, Kurt couldn't stop himself from humming "Live While We're Young".

END


End file.
